


Cool Awesome Supernatural Power

by eternal_fireworks



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, mindreader AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_fireworks/pseuds/eternal_fireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldn't it be so awkward if you were on the train imagining yourself in dirty scenarios with the person opposite you... And they could hear everything you were thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ian often let his mind wonder. He was more of a watcher and a listener than a talker, but that didn't mean his mind wasn't alive with unlikely scenarios it always created between himself and strangers. For example, Ian was minding his own business on the L back home from work when the doors opened and a short, black haired man swaggered in, holding a newspaper under his arm on the phone. 

Ian looked up at him, while the stranger sat down diagonally opposite him and completely ignored him, far too engrossed in his phone conversation to notice anything or anyone around him. He had dark hair, piercing blue eyes and biceps to die for. His face looked to be in a permanent frown but Ian bet he was beautiful when he smiled. He also had nice red lips and a firm jawline, in other words, to Ian he looked like he'd been carved by angels.

'Fuck Lana, I told you I'd be home late, I swear to God if you've left him at home alone for fucking Nika I will end you'  
-pause-  
'He's fucking three years old!'

His voice was low, Ian noticed. His mind immediately started imagining a background story for this mysterious stranger. He wondered who Lana was, and who the three year old was that she had supposedly left at home alone. Was he the stranger’s son? And 'Lana' his wife? As Ian's eyes raked over the man's figure he couldn't help but feel disappointed at the thought of him having a wife. The man's conversation had seemingly changed its subject. 

'What do you mean Nika's staying over? I swear to god if I walk in on you two fucking again-' so Lana wasn't his wife? Ian felt hope spark in his chest, this man was an utter stranger and by the amount he swore, seemed kind of unpleasant, but there was something hypnotizing about those crystal blue eyes... 

The man was full on ranting down the phone now, every second word seemed to be a swear word and Ian was entranced. Ian bit his lip as he looked down at the man's hands which were making wild gestures (he smirked when he made out the word 'fuck' written along his knuckles, and wondered what the other ones said) and wondered what they would look like intertwined with his own. Ian's eyes travelled back up the man's torso and settled on his lips. He imagined kissing the smirk off his face, licking along the man's bottom lip and into his mouth as he pounded into him so hard he couldn't remember his own- 

The man stopped talking, very abruptly. His eyes were wide and they flickered to Ian for the tiniest fraction of a second before staring blankly ahead.

After a moment's silence he seemed to collect himself, he cleared his throat and said into the receiver: 

'Look Lana I'm gonna have to go- no I don't give a flying fuck if Nika stays over, I'm going' and with that, he hung up and put his phone into the pocket of his leather jacket, opened his newspaper and stared at it, eyes unmoving. 

Ian didn't know what the fuck that was about, but went back to his fantasizing about what other obscene things he could do to this Godlike man in the bedroom. The man began to relax into his seat, still staring straight ahead but looking like he was concentrating on something. Ian couldn't help but get the feeling all of this was connected, as though he was the reason the man was freaking out a second ago. 

Wouldn't it be funny if this guy was reading my mind right now, Ian thought, and smirked to himself. He'd probably think I'm some fucking unhinged nympho who frequently imagines himself panting stranger’s names into their mouths as he jackhammered into them. The man raised his eyebrows his smirk getting wider, and Ian blanched. 

Oh god. Ian looked out of the window opposite him and thought: Dear hot stranger on the L opposite me, (the man carried on staring blankly ahead, but narrowed his eyes slightly) if you can read my mind, and have been doing so for the last half an hour, please cough to make your cool awesome supernatural power known. Ian thought the sentence over in his head three times, and surreptitiously looked over at the man to see his reaction. 

The man was looking right at him, his head tilted in a sarcastic sort of way, raised his hand in a fist up to his mouth, keeping an intense eye contact with Ian the whole fucking time, and gave two dry coughs. Ian's eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at the now smirking stranger.

Holy. Fucking. Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sure I wasn't going to write a second chapter for this but... Here we are.

Saying that being in a relationship with a mind-reader is sometimes hard is a major understatement.  
Ian learned the ins and outs of it pretty fast. There was no way he or Mickey could stop it. There was no way for Ian to block his thoughts from Mickey and Mickey couldn’t help but hear them even when he didn’t want to. You had to be within 10 feet of Mickey for him to hear you and he could only hear one person thinking at a time.  
There were fun aspects to it. For example when they went to restaurants they had a blast laughing at what all the couples were really thinking, but it was also a challenge in day to day life.  
‘Ian, you can tell me if you want pizza instead of Chinese, it’s not like I won’t know anyway’ Mickey said.  
‘I’m fine with Chinese!’ Ian said, but Mickey just rolled his eyes and grabbed the Pizza takeout menu. 

The times when Ian forgot about Mickey’s power were the worst:  
‘Ian, you need to tell me if you’ve had hard spirits! You know they mess with your meds!’ Mickey said calmly to Ian while he supported him up the stairs to their apartment.  
‘Mickey. I have not been drinking hard spirits!’ Ian slurred. Mickey all but dropped him on the couch.  
‘Don’t lie to me again, Ian.’ Mickey left Ian on the couch that night, both boys had trouble falling asleep.

There were times when Mickey found out things that he didn’t want Mickey to know. Once they were sitting on the couch eating dinner when suddenly:  
‘You were a stripper?!’  
‘Fuck’ Ian sighed. He really did forget that Mickey could literally hear everything he was thinking.  
‘Why didn’t you want me to know?’  
‘I don’t know… I was scared you would judge me. It was when I was manic, I didn’t know what I was doing.’ Ian said, looking at his knees.  
‘Hey’ Mickey said, taking Ian’s plate, putting it on the coffee table and straddling Ian. ‘I would never judge you, especially if you were manic. You can tell me anything, okay?’  
‘Okay’ Ian said, nuzzling into the crook of Mickey’s neck.

Mickey didn’t ask for his power, but it made fighting a lot harder, a lot more frustrating for Ian, and a lot more painful for Mickey.  
‘I miss my privacy!’ Ian shouted. ‘I miss having the safety of knowing that I’m the only one who knows my thoughts! I hate you using it against me all the time!’  
‘You think I want this?! I don’t want to know what you’re thinking all the time but I can’t help it! And I don’t use it against you, I just can’t unhear what you really think! It just depends if you can get past it, because if you can’t tell me now. I’m already in too deep, but you need to tell me sooner rather than later. Call me when you make up your mind.’ And with that he stormed out of their apartment.  
He was halfway down the stairs when he heard running footsteps and felt a hand grab his wrist.  
‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry please come back.’ Mickey looked up at Ian stonily. ‘Of course I can get past it, it’s just hard sometimes. Please.’ And Mickey heard Ian’s thoughts:  
I’m telling the truth, please let him believe me, I don’t want him to leave.  
Mickey knew he was telling the truth. He let Ian lead him back up to their apartment.  
An hour later, they were tangled together under the sheets of their bed. Ian had wrapped Mickey up in his warmth and Mickey appeared to be fast asleep.  
I love him, Ian thought. He has to know that by now. Okay I’ll tell him tomorrow, oh god what if he doesn’t say it back? Maybe I should make him dinner, or should we go out? Will that make it more special? But if we’re out and he doesn’t say it back that would be awkward as fuck. Maybe it’s too soon… Maybe I’ll freak him out… Maybe-  
‘Oh my god Gallagher shut the fuck up, some people are trying to sleep here’  
Oh holy fuck, oh my god, he didn’t say-  
‘I love you too. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep you dweeb’  
Ian smiled and hugged his boyfriend closer, both falling asleep warm and happy.


End file.
